


Mari Gets Fired From TGI Friday's

by ShutUpZippy (ZippyZapmeister)



Series: Love Live! Birthday Festival [7]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Copious Amounts of TGI Friday's Menu Items, Crack, F/F, Futanari, i hate this so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ShutUpZippy
Summary: Mari, surprisingly, gets fired from TGI Friday's. Who would have guessed.





	Mari Gets Fired From TGI Friday's

**Author's Note:**

> this is a cry for help.

Right across the street from a run-down Wendy’s was a bustling T.G.I. Friday’s. It was pretty much always busy, but of course, the busiest night was Friday. Unfortunately for one Mari Ohara, that meant she had to serve non-stop...which also meant that she couldn’t see her lovely girlfriend in the kitchen, chef Kanan Matsuura. Sometimes Mari’d catch a glimpse of her flipping a piece of meat over or adding garnish to a plate as she walked by the kitchen, but nothing more.

 

Just as Mari cleaned off a table and picked up her (shitty) tip, though, she noticed that it was time for her break. She sighed in relief and walked towards the kitchen, silently praying that Kanan was on break too so that Kanan could stick her Pan-Seared Pot Sticker inside of her Chicken Quesadilla. Thankfully, when she was arrived, Kanan was just walking out of the kitchen, swiping at her brow tiredly. As soon as she saw Mari, her face lit up with a grin. “Mari! Are you on break, too?”

 

“Yup!” Mari jumped into Kanan’s arms and hugged her, and Kanan squeezed back twice as hard. Kanan’s hugs were so lovely, and warm...even warmer than Warm Pretzels With Craft Beer-Cheese Dipping Sauce (dear god what the fuck is that?? That’s so nasty???). However, when they were pressed so tightly against each other, Mari could feel Kanan’s Green Bean Fry turning into a Crispy Chicken Finger. I realize now that green bean fries and chicken fingers aren’t too different in size so, just in case the point didn’t get across, Kanan was getting a boner. Mari pulled back, giving her horny girlfriend a devilish smirk. “Kanan-chan, you’re getting harder than a crouton in one of our signature Caesar Salads!”

 

Kanan turned redder than Cherry Limeade as Mari grabbed her bulge through her pants. They were standing right near the entrance to the kitchen, but Mari didn’t even give a shit, she just wanted Kanan to blast a torrent of Jack Daniel’s® flavored cummies into her. She grabbed Kanan by her massive meat stick and dragged her into the kitchen while Kanan whimpered because of the death grip that Mari had on her dong. Nobody else in the kitchen questioned it because they were kinda used to this by now, they all knew Mari was a lil fucked in the head (or, if she had it her way, fucked in every orifice in her body).

 

Mari yanked her pants and underwear down, exposing her pussy, which was dripping wet just like White Cheddar Broccoli Cheese Soup. She bent over a sink (looks like those dishes aren’t gonna get any cleaner tonight) and looked back at Kanan, then purred, “Shove that Turkey and Avocado BLT in me.”

 

“What, you want me to cook one?”

 

“No, your penis.”

 

“Oh.

 

Kanan released her throbbing two-foot meat (I’m not even kidding) from its flesh prison and let it flop against Mari’s ass like Bourbon Barrel Chicken hitting the grill. Grill? Stove? I dunno, man, I don’t fucking work there. I’d say ask Kanan but she was too busy ramming her Ten Ounce Sirloin into Mari’s Really Good Cheeseburger. It’s called that. That’s literally what it’s called. Really Good Cheeseburger. 

 

And it must have been pretty good, because Kanan started to screech like an injured whale, pounding Mari’s baby box harder than she beats the eggs in the batter of a Vanilla Bean Cheesecake (there are eggs in that right?). Her balls were so full of jizz that you might as well have called them Loaded Potato Skins. Mari’s humongous tits were pushing against the rim of the sink, but she was hardly paying attention, instead trying to let her walls adjust to Kanan’s  _ huge, _ almost  _ illegal _ amount of dick. Kanan tried to go through airport security once but her dickprint was so big that they thought she was carrying a rifle.

 

“That’s it, Kanan,” Mari howled. “Fuck me up with your Million Dollar Cobb, shoot your Green Goddess Salad Dressing inside of me, pound me until my vagina’s nothing but the pecan crust on a Pecan-Crusted Chicken Salad!”

 

Kanan’s hips started moving even faster, with her flesh rod taking a French Dip in Mari’s poor, abused vagina over and over again. Just was she was about to give Mari the Soup of the Day and blow an entire fucking daycare’s worth of kids into that bitch, she heard the voice of one person who could always make her dick go limper than an undercooked Mozarella Stick: Dia Kurosawa, the manager. Kanan immediately pulled out of Mari, even though she was still begging Kanan to fill her up with her Low Fat Balsamic Vinaigrette. However, Mari quickly came to her senses, yanking her pants up. “Kurosawa-san, it’s not what you think,” Kanan said, her dick dripping with Tropical Long Island Tea. Her dick was swinging to her ankles, which told Dia that it was exactly what she thought.

 

Thankfully, Kanan went unscathed, because she’s an angel who did nothing wrong, all she wanted to do was flip burgers, man. Instead, Dia went straight for Mari, fuming. “Ohara-san! This is the seventh time I’ve caught you getting fucked in the kitchen!”

 

“But I’ve only fucked her five times here,” Kanan pointed out.

 

“No, it’s seven. I’m pretty sure.” Wow Kanan got cucked :(. Dia seemed a little sympathetic so that’s probably the only reason Kanan got to keep her job so that she could cry tears into some poor customer’s Tropical Berry Mojito Shaker. However, as for Mari... “That’s the last straw, Ohara-san. I’m going to have to fire you!”

 

Mari clenched her fists in anger, her face turning red with fury. She was hotter than an Eight Ounce Flat Iron straight off of the grill. “Fine! But if my family goes hungry, just know that it’s your fault for ejecting me into the dark hands of poverty!”

 

Mari storms out of the kitchen and climbs in her stretch limousine with the gold rims and commands her chauffeur to take her back to her mansion while Kanan continues to cry. The end.

**Author's Note:**

> the tgi friday's menu is still up on my screen i want to cry
> 
> i wanna say "short but sweet" but nothing about this is sweet


End file.
